Little Problem
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: Well like it says... what happens when Gourry and Lina come across a Little Problem ^_^
1. Default Chapter

My first slayers fiction!! I hope you all like it, I want everyone to know, I'm a Gourry and  
Lina nut, I love them to pieces!!  
Please enjoy this fic and comments are always welcome!  
  
Little problem  
by Hawking  
  
****************************  
  
Lina walked slumped down, her stomach had been begging for food for the last six hours,   
Gourry mearly walked with his hands behind his head just looking around and taking in the   
view,  
  
As they walked down the road a strange man with his hair cut strangely, he was screaming   
about something, something small and evil, something that laid waste to their town.  
  
They looked at each other "Gourry I think we have a monster... and a town with food!" The   
last word of Lina's speech was what really got Gourry's attention  
  
They headed the way the man came from.. four hours later they actually came to the darn   
city, the buildings were cut up and as they looked around everything was cut up, trees,   
ground, food.. no people but...  
  
Lina:"Oh..." as she gazed at the pile of what used to be a very delicious delicacy she   
almost cried.. almost "Who or what ever did this shall face my wrath!!"  
  
She started marching around trying to find this horrible creature, but the only living   
things she seemed to come across was people, and a few animal's  
  
So.. they had some lunch!, this town was known for their Marogaen berry's, and made some   
very scrumptious desserts  
  
After eating the pair started on their way, they had only gotten a little ways away from   
the inn when they heard it...  
  
..A shriek so high pitched no one could tell exactly what it was, Lina thought it said   
"G... Something?", But she stopped think about that when Gourry screamed and she noticed he   
was laying on the ground, with a strange creature on top of him.  
  
The creature's head was moving at a speed that made anyone dizzy just looking at it, and it   
was talking some strange language she had never heard before.  
  
But still, she noticed it appeared to be humanish so she bent down and grabbed it's waist   
and pulled, it didn't come off..  
  
Gourry looked at it "Get off of my back there's a really sharp thing under me!!" no one   
could even see the thing when it jumped off of Gourry  
  
Lina noticed it was standing next to her, as Gourry was getting up she noticed that creature  
looked awfully familiar.  
  
It had long green hair covering one of it's eyes, the other eye was very blue, it had on a   
reddish tunic with all kinds of patterns on it and pants with boots.  
  
Gourry got up and looked down at the little thing, Lina also noticed.. it was smaller then   
she was, it looked up and really did look human, it smiled and then it opened it's mouth and  
started to move it, but only that strange language came out  
  
Gourry patted it's head "Don't talk so fast your making my head spin.." it shut up, It was   
doing everything Gourry told it to..  
  
Lina:"Gourry what IS it?" Gourry looked at her "It's well... uhhh..." she balled up her   
fists and was preparing to use them too "...Well remember when I told you about my family.."  
  
  
Lina:"Mom, Dad and a..." she suddenly realized that little thing looked like Gourry   
"..Brother?" Gourry nodded  
  
Lina:"Oh no.." she said looking at the small boy that was focusing all of his attention on   
Gourry, "Well... okay..." she looked at Gourry, then looked, "..Well?!!"  
  
Gourry:"What?" he said scratching his head, Lina started to look annoyed "Aren't you going   
to introduce us?"  
  
Gourry smacked on fist into his open hand and nodded "oh yeah!... Lina this is Mairon,   
Mairon this is Lina Inverse!"  
  
Mairon looked at Lina like she was a piece of dirt, and blinked, he then scooted closer to   
Gourry, and whispered "Umm... why is he so mad?"  
  
Lina heard the boys comment and gave him a quick and hard smack on the head "HE!?!?... I'M   
A GIRL!!!!"  
  
Gourry got in between the two "It's alright, he didn't mean it!" Mairon looked at Lina again  
then up at Gourry "But Gourry... I did--" Gourry's hand covered Mairon's mouth  
  
Gourry bend down next to his brother and whispered, "She's a little sensitive about being   
flat chested" Mairon nodded then moved form Lina's oncoming fist, it hit it's target...   
Gourry who was now on the ground whimpering.  
  
"Well... I don't think she's very nice.." Mairon started, his eyes all of the sudden became   
sparkly and hopeful "...if you really wanted a traveling partner, I could do it!!   
please!!!... I have a sword and all that!!"   
  
Mairon pulled a large sword out from behind his back and swung it around, Lina and Gourry   
had to move fast when he started swinging it around.  
  
It was then that they heard it "Look there it is!!!!" "It's the creature that destroyed our   
town!!!" "It's back for us!!!" "KILL IT!!!!!!" then they saw the now approaching angry mob.  
  
Gourry and Lina being experts on being chased looked at each other, nodded then started to   
run, Gourry grabbed Mairon be the waist and ran.  
  
Mairon laughed with delight "Oh boy! does this mean I can come?!"   
************************************************************  
Okay what did you think... the topic of Gourry's brother has been killing me and I had some  
help creating Mairon! ^_^ I love him!!! does anyone think I should continue this fic???   
  
  



	2. part 2

^-^ Here it is part two!! Yay!! Oh I'm so glad people Like Mairon.. I just had to   
make a fic about Gourry's brother! now let me cut this out and get to the good stuff!!  
*************************************************************************  
  
Lina sighed as she slowly walked along with her companions, she looked at Gourry who seemed   
to have done what she had hours ago... stopped listening to the little chatterbox that   
circled around Gourry.  
  
They had forgotten what silence sounded like, it seemed as though the constant babble would   
never cease, it might have not been so bad if she could tell what Mairon was saying  
  
All she got out of it was words like Monsters, fighting, killing, glory, Gourry and bad guys  
... and he never slowed down one bit, all you could really make out was the blur of green   
and red.  
  
Anyone who came across the small group would avoid them at all costs, not known what it was   
that surrounded the blonde warrior.  
  
Lina stopped and glared at the blur "STOP IT!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRITATING THAT IS!?!?!"  
  
Lina's words never hit Mairon for he was ignoring her, Gourry thought about what had   
happened last time she seemed that mad, it was a very painful experience for everyone.  
  
"Mairon hold still and be quiet for a little bit" Gourry said rubbing his poor aching head,   
it was worse then trying to figure out Lina.  
  
Mairon stopped right in front of Gourry, across his face was a smile of the utmost evil,   
"Gourry.." Lina started as she grabbed him by the shirt "...Get him to go AWAY!!"  
  
"But Lina... I don't kno-" "Get him to go away he'll listen to you!!" Gourry thought about   
this for a bit, Lina let go of Gourry to let him think.  
  
Mairon turned his evil little smile towards Lina then jumped up and down laughing and   
pointing at her "ahHA!! I know why you want me to go away!!... afraid I'll replace you huh   
huh HUH???!!?!?"  
  
Lina silently started her incantation for a really huge fireball, Gourry smacked his fist   
into his other hand "I have it!" he announced proudly then turned towards Mairon  
  
"Mairon.. aren't you supposed to be in Kimlan training?" Lina stopped her spell and stood   
watching the pair.  
  
Mairon smiled "Nope!" Gourry scratched his head "But I thought you were supposed to train   
there for another couple years..."  
  
Mairon laughed "I thought so to!!" Lina and Gourry looked at him puzzled, Gourry finally   
asked the question they both wanted to know "Why aren't you there then?"  
  
Mairon shrugged "Dunno... I think they wanted me to go out and really train and fight   
monsters..." Mairon speech started speeding up, Lina and Gourry both knew where it was   
heading.  
  
"Come on Mairon.. your supposed to be training there so your going to.." Lina said sternly,   
mentally happy that they might be able to get rid of the little pest.  
  
Mairon of course was still ignoring her, Gourry finally nodded "Lina's right you have to go   
back and finish your training... come on" he said grabbing Mairon's hand "..We'll take you"  
  
Mairon happily went along with them again he started in with his talking, Lina was ready to   
kill him but he would soon be gone... or at least that's what she kept telling herself.  
  
It was late when the group reached Mahrea a town only two days away from their destination,   
they had found an inn and had gotten three rooms.  
  
They all then went to go and get something to eat, Lina hoped the boy would eat instead of   
talk maybe then he'd be quiet.  
  
Lina's jaw would have been stuck to the ground from shock but there was food on the table   
so she was eating instead.  
  
What shocked her was Mairon's eating skills, although when it came to eating everyone was   
slow compared to Lina but he could talk and eat at the same time without loosing anything   
in his mouth.  
  
And of course she learned this first hand because Mairon was again talking in that tone she   
couldn't translate very well.  
  
Gourry practically had one huge sweetdrop stuck to his head through out the meal, it was   
hard for him to keep Mairon safe from Lina.   
  
While at the same time staying in good with Lina, but he'd get some sleep tonight, that way   
he could face the job he had ahead.  
  
After the meal Lina decided she wanted to take a nice hot bath to help her relax, "Just two   
more days 'till we get to Kimlan, then it'll be just Gourry and me..." she said to herself.  
  
No matter how much she tried to tell herself otherwise, she had feelings for the brave   
warrior, she just couldn't seem to tell him though  
  
"Maybe someday.." she let herself relax in the hot water, and reflected on her long journey   
with Gourry, remembering the good days and the bad.  
  
After her bath she returned to her room and slipped into her little nightgown, the one with   
little hearts, last time she had it on.. well it didn't turn out like she had planned, but   
this time was different.  
  
She stayed in her room trying to get to sleep but like usual she couldn't, Gourry was always  
so nice about it when she'd come to him when she couldn't sleep... of course she couldn't   
sleep alone very well.  
  
She picked up her blanket and pillow and moved silently down the hall to Gourry's room, she   
gulped and knocked on the door "Gourry?.." she whispered.  
  
The door opened with a slightly sleepy looking Gourry, obviously he had gone straight to   
bed after dinner, she blushed a little and smiled "I..i couldn't sleep alone.."  
  
He smiled and let her in, then proceeded to his bed where he took his blankets and set them   
on the floor, Lina thought about how sweet it was of him to always do that for her.  
  
Of course he offered her the bed but she wouldn't take his bed while he slept on the floor,   
they both set up their blankets and sat down  
  
Gourry smiled "Well I'll see you in the morning then.." "Gourry?.." she said in a low voice   
"Hmm?" he looked at her ready to hear what she had to say  
  
Her eyes looked down "..Would you rather hang around with Mairon then me?" Gourry scooted   
closer to her and gently lifted her chin up "Of course not"  
  
She looked into his eyes, "Mairon may be my brother but.. he's quiet a.. well more then a   
handful anyway.. besides I said I'd protect you and I keep my word"  
  
Lina was overcome by that feeling, it only happened once in a while when she and Gourry   
were close like this, it hardly ever happened, the air felt as though it was full of magic.  
  
Gourry felt the same, Lina made him feel so alive, they leaned closer, their lips were   
centimeters apart "Watcha doing!?!?!?" echoed through the room as Mairon bounced in  
  
Immediately Lina and Gourry snapped back to their original spots on their blankets, Mairon   
sat next to Gourry and looked at Lina for a second before turning back to Gourry "I can't   
sleep... I'm too excited!!"  
  
Gourry looked at the blankets in Mairon's arms "You want to stay in here don't you?" Mairon  
nodded his head, Gourry sighed and nodded.  
  
Lina was secretly planing the death of Mairon... something slow and painful, soon the small   
group was all ready for sleep.  
  
Gourry immediately went out when he laid down, Lina was up thinking about Mairon's soon   
departure and Mairon was again talking.  
  
"Two more days just two more days... if he'll live that long" thought Lina as she drifted   
off to sleep with the babbling of Mairon in her head.  
  
****************************************************************************  
I hoped it was good... BWHAHA!! the idea for this story came from parts of the Slayers Manga  
, if you have seen it you know what I'm talking about!  
If you haven't it's not a spoiler really... I mean come on!!... why am I rambling in my own   
fic?.. don't answer that!!.. well until next time and thanks for reading this, comments   
always welcome ^-^  



End file.
